1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The invention relates to a suction cup, more particularly to a high performance device with a means for clamping, inserting and hanging.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Household appliances such as knives, potato peelers, cheese slicers, dishcloths after use get nowhere to drip dry, causing much trouble for the users. If they are stored on a table, they occupy potentially useful workspace. Occasionally, a wet dishcloth may easily incubate germs which decay the dishcloth and shorten its useful life. The suction devices currently used are generally dull in appearance and unique in purpose. Each attached on a smooth surface by means of suction, probably drop off after a period of time creating unnecessary damage to household utensils, or the need to permanently damage the surface of a wall in order to fix the device firmly into position. These and other troubles bring about much inconvenience in using conventional suction device.